


Metamorphosis, in Two Parts

by brainofck



Series: Metamorphosis, in Two Parts [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel appears at Jack's door in a new form.  It speaks to the nature of the SG-1 universe that Jack takes this fully in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis, in Two Parts

"Jack, open up! I don't have my key!"

The pounding on the door was heavy and persistent. It's 8:30 am on a Saturday morning when the team was supposed to be recreating after a particularly messy trip offworld, and Jack was inclined to leave Daniel to pound on the door all morning. Except that would mean that Daniel was pounding on the door all morning, which wouldn't be much better than just getting the hell out of bed to let him in.

However, in a fit of passive-aggressive pique, Jack allowed Daniel to keep pounding on the door while he shuffled to the bathroom, took a piss, brushed his teeth. The he sloped down the hall in boxers and his robe toward the kitchen, planning to let Daniel continue to, apparently, _kick_ the door a little longer while he got the coffee brewing. As he passed the front door, he pushed aside the curtain by the window to wave good morning to his early visitor.

 _Whoa_.

Daniel saw him staring and tuned a delicate, rather fetching shade of embarrassed pink, and tried to shrink further down into the hugely too large sweater he was wearing.

Jack ripped open the door and Daniel plowed into the front hall. He ended up in the living room, staring out at the lake. It seemed that getting into the house had been his only goal and having achieved it his brain couldn't come up with a next step. He turned to face Jack, who remained standing stunned by the front door.

"Shut the door, Jack," Daniel said, with that amused irritation that was so Daniel. "And you're drooling like the village idiot, by the way."

"Have you seen yourself?! What did you expect? You could have called and warned me..." Jack attempted indignant, but failing miserably. It came out as a rough, seductive growl instead.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was standing in the middle of his living room. And Daniel Jackson was a girl.

Not just dressed as a girl. That would be weird. Not just pretty as a girl. Though Jack often thought Daniel was too pretty for his own good, Jack had never thought Daniel was girly.

Nope, Daniel was now _actually_ a girl. _Woman_ , Jack's brain corrected itself almost automatically, though a treasonous little back pocket still sneered _girl_ and thumbed its nose at him.

He was tiny now, barely bigger than Frazier, drowning in his own old sweater and the pair of khaki's he had cinched around his impossibly slim waist so that they wouldn't slide down over the gentle curve of his hips. He'd rolled them up, too, as he had lost about eight inches in height overnight, and even as Jack watched he stepped out of the boots that now were more than five sizes too big for his delicate feet. They were swaddled in big, fluffy socks that made Jack want to...

Jack didn't realize that he had crossed the room until Daniel took the first step back.

"Jack, you need to stop looking at me like that. Right now."

Well, if he didn't want Jack to drool over him, he should have gone to Carter's. Jack reached out and caught a long, soft tress of Daniel's hair, caressing it in amazement, until Daniel slapped his hand away and retreated out of arm's reach.

"Don't you think it's weird that your hair grew out?" Jack asked bemusedly, following Daniel, who was now cornered against the doors to the deck. Jack had a moment to realize the genius of thinking to brush his teeth just before he pressed Daniel up against the glass and kissed him. Daniel squawked and struggled a bit, but he was now about 5' 2" and weighed at most 120 and though he was strong and fit, he was no master of hand to hand combat and no match for Jack's overwhelming brute strength. Besides, Jack thought Daniel's heart really wasn't in it.

"Is that the strangest thing about this to you?" Daniel stammered when Jack released his lips and began working down his chin, headed for the union of his collar bones, hidden somewhere below the neckline of his sweater. "That my hair grew?!"

"Well, it _is_ werid. Why should it grow out like that in one night?" Jack replied, tugging at Daniel's sweater. Daniel was squirming again.

"OK. Not that I'm not flattered by this completely testosterone-driven display of lust, but aren't you the slightest bit curious about how I got like this? What if it's contagious?"

Jack sighed and lifted his face from nuzzling Daniel's neck to look him in the eye. Then Jack stepped back and looked him over again, which Daniel used as an opportunity to slip out from the wall and dodge back into the open space of the living room. Jack shook his head.

"Nope. This doesn't look like the result of a virus or disease or something. This looks to me like a classic Asgard-clone-and-consciousness-transference type situation to me. Do you realize how many times in a day wish you were a girl? I think Thor must have picked that up one of those times my brain was interfaced with his computers and this must be an early Christmas present, or something..."

Daniel held out his hands in a placating gesture, as Jack came stalking forward again. "Jack, this is crazy..."

"Come on, Daniel. Look at this as the opportunity it is, for an explorer like you. To be a woman in a man's arms. It's the chance of a lifetime."

Daniel stood on the opposite side of the big armchair and looked like he might bolt for the door any second. "You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you? But Jack! What if this _is_ the first day of the rest of my life? What if I'm stuck like this?!"

Jack stopped and thought about that.

"It could be worse," Jack said. "You're healthy and fit. No reason you would have to leave the SGC or even SG-1."

"Huh. It could be worse. Ya think?" Daniel said snidely. "With you panting after me like you're in heat, or something?"

"You're a woman. You're a civilian. You're not my subordinate. Sure, it would be a little indiscreet. It would make me a bit of a horny dog and you the SGC slut, but it wouldn't be court-martial-able…"

Daniel just stared at him.

"And what's it gonna be like when Sam and I start cycling together?"

"Ouch. That's a thought," Jack agreed. "But a thought for another day," he continued, and with a quick dodge around the furniture, he caught Daniel by the waist and hefted him up over one shoulder.

"Jack!" he screamed in _very_ girly panic, scrabbling for something to hold on to more substantial than Jack's tattered bathrobe.

When Jack set him on his feet again in the bedroom, he was red-faced, eyes flashing, furious. Daniel at his best, Jack thought. If he weren't already completely turned on, that expression on its own would be enough to get him going.

"That's better," Jack said.

Daniel ran a trembling hand through his thick blond hair, pushing it out of his eyes. The gesture was mesmerizing. Jack _wanted_ those small, perfectly manicured hands on his body.

"Look, Jack. Not that this doesn't have a certain appeal," Daniel began hesitantly. "But we don't know what happened to me. What if doing... this..." he gestured weakly toward the bed, "with you... somehow makes this permanent."

"Nah. That's crazy. Either it's permanent or it isn't," Jack said with confidence.

"What if I got pregnant?" Daniel nearly stuttered.

"So, we'll use a condom," Jack shrugged, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his friend, urging him those last few feet toward the bed.

"Condom? What are you doing with condoms? When was the last time you had a lover?" Jack sighed in exasperation. Daniel could be so distractible. But Daniel was thinking about this question. "Jack, you haven't had a lover… planetside, anyway, in... well, _ever_! Why on Earth do you have condoms?"

The good thing about Daniel being distracted was that he had completely stopped fighting the move to the bed. He was now flat on his back, his hair spilling over Jack's pillow, and Jack was indulging in his first good grope.

"Wow! When Thor does his thing, he knows how to do it right! For such a little thing, you're stacked!"

"Don't change the subject, Jack! Why do you have condoms?"

Jack himself was now quite distracted, as he had slipped a hand under Daniel's sweater finally and realized to his complete and utter delight that _of course_ Daniel didn't have a bra.

"Hmmm? Oh." Jack thought about his answer to the question as Daniel determinedly deflected Jack's exploring hands and began to squirm away again. "Well..." Jack said, feeling his ears and cheeks begin to pink with his own embarrassment. "You would be amazed how often I think about... you..." Daniel went still and was suddenly watching him intently. Jack was momentarily disappointed that those curious, intelligent eyes were now framed by delicately arched brows and the longest, most beautiful lashes. He suddenly wanted a square jaw, not an oval pixie face. He suddenly missed the day old shave after a mission. Jack swallowed hard and tried to shake it off.

"We're in the control room, and I think about how I'd make long, slow love to you, right there on the ramp. Or we're in the locker room, and I imagine you on your knees, sucking my cock. I want you every day..."

"You want me so much you bought _condoms_?" Daniel managed. He sounded shocked. He suddenly rolled away from Jack and perched on the side of the bed, yanked open the bedside drawer and began pushing through its contents. Jack was completely mortified now. He rolled onto his back and hid his face in the crook of his arm.

"And _three kinds_ of lubricant?!" Daniel exclaimed in a sort of surprised glee. "Jack, these have all been opened," he said, a sing-song note in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna use them on you til I knew what they were like, was I?" came Jack's muffled reply.

Daniel flopped back onto the bed, the top of his head brushing against Jack's side.

"And you bought these things, _for me_ , when I was a guy?" Daniel said. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Jack answered anyway. Daniel was rustling around, and Jack finally peeked out to see what he was doing. He had his belt undone and was shimming out of his pants, peeling the socks off as he went.

"God, suddenly I am so wet for you," breathed Daniel, sitting up and stripping off the sweater, practically pouncing on Jack, and removing Jack's boxers with one quick, strong move. The delicate fingers were just as wonderful as Jack had imagined they might be, though that brief disappointment came again as the small hand around his cock did not match his daydreams of Daniel touching him, and the beautiful lips closing around him were... not right...

Still, Jack wasn't about to complain. Daniel was all over him now, sucking and licking at him, touching him everywhere, murmuring to himself over little things. But Jack was thinking that this was wrong. That this was going to be a first for Daniel, and Jack should slow it down, make it good, and Daniel seemed to be well on his way to just straddling Jack's hips and taking him, and that would never do.

Jack caught a wrist and a handful of hair, and dragged Daniel up for a lush kiss, rolling him gently onto his back and enjoying the feel of a woman's body under him for the first time in months.

"You are not going to rush this," Jack murmured. "You are going to get the whole deal out of this once-in-a-lifetime, you'll-have-your-real-body-back-tomorrow experience."

"Okay," Daniel whispered, looking back at him with lust hazy eyes.

Then it was Jack's turn to touch. But despite his statement about not rushing, Jack had one destination and he let his mouth flow down Daniel's chest and soft, rounded belly. He tipped Daniel's hips up, and ran his tongue through the salty wet valley. The yowl he got from that first stroke of his tongue was the perfect inspiration.

Either Jack was better at this than he remembered, or Daniel was a lot easier to please than other women of Jack's experience. In any case, Jack could tell he was getting close, and he had enough ego that he wanted Daniel's first trip over the edge as a woman to be with something bigger than a tongue in his pussy. He sat up abruptly, which earned him a nearly sobbing cry from Daniel. Jack slapped his hip.

"Over you go, and grab a condom while you're at it."

"No! Jack," he was nearly weeping, "That was so good! Why did you stop?!"

"Because I know a better way. And I know you do to. Come on, let's see what this pretty bod of yours can really do."

* * *

Jack sank into him slowly. Hot and wet and sweet and deliciously tight, with a perfect heart shaped ass to stroke while he fucked him. Though there was that little bite of regret again, that this graceful expanse of skin was not the back he had imagined in his fantasies about Daniel. That it wasn't right to be making love to Daniel like this.

But this was so much easier. He licked his thumb and reached around and found the spot.

"Now you can feel what it's like to cum with something good and hard inside you."

And Daniel came. And wasn't _that_ an ego-trip. He was sobbing, and shaking, and alternating between babbling Jack's name and speaking in tongues. Jack was relentless. He kept stroking from both sides til Daniel begged him to stop. They collapsed slowly down onto the bed. Jack kissed him, on his neck, behind his ear, down onto his shoulders and back, til Daniel gave a soft, gusty laugh.

"Well, that has something to be said for it..." he said.

"You up for a little more," Jack asked.

"Why not?" Daniel asked, with another chuckle. Jack pulled out of him and rose back up to all fours to give Daniel room to move.

"Roll over," he whispered, "I want to see your face when I cum."

* * *

Jack woke up, with Daniel's heavy arm thrown across his chest. As he maneuvered to get free and go for a piss, he saw that his Daniel was back, square jaw, short hair, scary biceps and all. Jack reached out a little sadly to touch Daniel's hair. Maybe he could get him to quit cutting it. Go back to the floppy hair of yester-year.

He wandered naked in the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet and reached down to where his little Jack should be.

"DANIEL!!!!!"

Jack heard his friend wake up in confusion, hit the floor hard, then he was standing the doorway. He shoved his glasses on and immediately gave a low wolf whistle.

Jack was gorgeous. One of those middle-aged women who kept herself fit and well-cared for. Stylish, wavy short hair cut, abs and biceps and ass all toned. Warm laugh lines making her face that much more beautiful. And you knew she was hot in bed because, hey, she was pushing 50? She'd had sex 1000s of times. She knew what she was doing.

"DANIEL?!"

"I tried to tell you, Jack. We should call Thor right now."

"NO! No." Jack said, struggling to be calm.

"Why NOT?! Jack, are you crazy? This is clearly some sort of contagious thing..."

Jack wordlessly indicated the mirror. The relief on Daniel's face upon seeing his own reflection was almost comical.

"Nope. We're not calling Thor. We're calling Teal'c. If this thing can't be cured, I don't want to be the one who finds out..."

* * *

Jack woke up, shaking so hard he could hardly struggle out of the sheets. They were sweaty and sticky and disgusting after his weird erotic nightmare.

He was pretty sure he would never be able to look Teal'c in the eye again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was imagining Jack confessing to Daniel that he had very realistic, disturbing, recurring dreams in which Daniel was a woman. Then I started imagining what a dream like that might be like. And I liked that story better than the first one, so I wrote it.


End file.
